Joonmyeon's Type
by putihbiru
Summary: Katakan Joonmyeon kuno. Tipe idealnya gampang-gampang susah dicari. Banyak perempuan yang dicoba didekatkan untuk Joonmyeon. Tapi, ia belum merasa ada yang cocok. Joonmyeon tetap akan menunggu tipe ideal sampai ketemu. SuLay. JoonXing. GS. Don't like, don't read.


Katakanlah Joonmyeon kuno. Jika kau tanya mengenai tipe idealnya, maka Joonmyeon dengan senyum menawannya akan menjawab, "Tipe idealku adalah perempuan yang baik, manis, cerdas, dan senang menggunakan rok panjang setiap bepergian." Katanya, perempuan yang memakai rok panjang akan berkali-kali tampak manis. Panjang rok minimalnya satu setengah jengkal dari lutut kata Joonmyeon.

Untuk mencari perempuan yang baik, yah, sedikit sulit sih. Hampir setiap orang akan mencoba berkelakuan baik di hadapan orang lain. Perempuan yang benar-benar baik juga banyak kok.

Gadis manis? Hei, dari dulu sudah banyak gadis yang manis.

Gadis cerdas? Terima kasih untuk pejuang hak wanita, perempuan-perempuan sekarang dapat mendapatkan pendidikan yang dapat membuatnya cerdas.

Tapi, untuk perempuan yang senang mengenakan rok panjang untuk bepergian, itu hanya beberapa saja yang seperti itu. Seiring berkembangnya zaman, perempuan sekarang malah senang memakai celana kemana pun mereka pergi.

Joonmyeon yakin akan mendapatkan tipe idealnya, walaupun entah kapan. Pernah mendengar _jodohmu adalah cerminanmu_? Ia juga yakin dengan itu. Ia adalah laki-laki yang baik kepada orang lain, manis perlakuannya, dan cerdas dalam berbagai situasi. Rupa Joonmyeon juga tidak kalah dari rupa _leader boyband_ Korea yang paling bersinar bernama Suho. Jadi, ia bisa mendapatkan tipe idealnya 'kan? Do'akan saja ya!

Joonmyeon's Type

Joonmyeon sering dijodoh-jodohi oleh teman-temannya. Kata mereka, banyak kok perempuan yang pas untuknya. Entah sudah berapa perempuan yang diperkenalkan kepadanya.

Sebut saja Irene, Seulgi, dan Jisoo. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak mereka. Jawabannya Joonmyeon. Katanya, mereka belum termasuk tipe idealnya.

Irene memang manis rupanya, tapi Joonmyeon mencari yang manis perlakuannya.

Seulgi memang baik kepada Joonmyeon saat bertemu. Tapi ia pernah terlihat tertawa saat seseorang terjatuh di depannya.

Jisoo memang pintar. Ia beberapa kali mewakilkan sekolah dalam lomba antarsekolah. Tapi ia sedikit kasar.

Diantara ketiganya pun, Joonmyeon sama sekali belum melihat ada yang menggunakan rok panjang seperti keinginannya. Irene menggunakan celana _jeans_ panjang dan Seulgi dengan celana pendek seperti idol perempuan Korea saat latihan menari gerakan yang enerjik. Hanya Jisoo yang memakai rok. Iya, rok yang panjangnya bahkan satu jengkal di atas lutut!

Joonmyeon mendesah lelah. Entah apalagi alasan temannya mencarikan perempuan untuknya. Toh ia santai-santai saja walau belum bertemu tipe idealnya. Teman-temannya saja yang repot. Untungnya, ia termasuk tipe yang menghargai usaha orang lain. Jadi, laki-laki itu ikut saja selagi teman-temannya senang, kali saja memang ia akan bertemu tipe idealnya.

Joonmyeon's Type

Joonmyeon sedang berada di lantai dua rumahnya saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia sedang sendiri. Orang tuanya sedang pergi berbisnis. Sedangkan asisten rumah tangganya belum datang dari supermarket.

Ia berjalan turun tangga untuk membukakan pintu. Bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya siapa yang datang. Teman-temannya akan menelepon atau memberi tahu kalau mereka akan datang. Kalau asisten rumah tangganya pasti akan masuk lewat pintu belakang. Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

Saat pintu sudah terbuka, yang dilihat Joonmyeon adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan sesuatu di kedua tangannya. Mata perempuan itu menatap tepat kedua mata Joonmyeon.

"Permisi, aku ke sini ingin memberikan kue sebagai tanda perkenalan. Keluargaku baru pindah ke seberang rumahmu," kata perempuan itu lalu tersenyum.

Joonmyeon meneliti perempuan di hadapannya. Rambut hitam, wajah yang manis, baju yang panjang, dan oh, ia memakai rok panjang! Joonmyeon berdebar, yaampun!

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu perempuan seperti ini, ia menemukannya!

Teman-teman, aku sudah bertemu dengan gadis idealku! Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot lagi! Aku sudah melihatnya!

"Ekhem," perempuan tadi membuat Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, terima kasih..." Joonmyeon mengambil kue yang diberikan. "Mau masuk?"

Joonmyeon merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara seperti itu kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya saat tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam rumah. Perempuan di hadapannya menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Terima kasih kembali untuk tawarannya. Aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk membantu Mama."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Titip salam dan ucapan terima kasih kepada orang tuamu.."

Perempuan tersebut mengangguk lalu kembali tersenyum sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Joonmyeon masih enggan melepas pandangannya. Bagaimana perempuan itu berjalan dengan rok panjangnya. Joonmyeon terpana. Hingga perempuan itu membuka gerbang rumahnya dan hilang di balik pintu, Joonmyeon baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ia belum menanyakan namanya!

Joonmyeon's Type

Joonmyeon melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Saat sudah duduk tenang, bahkan senyumnya masih tetap lebar. Chanyeol, salah satu temannya menyadari senyuman Joonmyeon yang aneh pagi ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya. Dengan nada bercanda berkata, "Kau sudah bertemu tipe idealmu?"

"Tentu."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Siapa namanya?"

Barulah Chanyeol melihat senyum Joonmyeon memudar. "Aku lupa menanyakannya."

"Tak apa. Mungkin kalian akan bertemu kembali."

"Tentu saja. Dia tetanggaku!" aku Joonmyeon bangga dengan senyuman yang kembang lagi.

Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal. Dengan seiringnya waktu, teman-teman yang lain datang. Jongdae datang ke samping Joonmyeon. "Kalian sudah tau kalau ada siswa baru?"

Chanyeol membolakan matanya yang sudah bulat. "Wah, apa ke kelas kita? Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Jongdae mengangguk heboh, "Kemungkinan dia akan di kelas kita. Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu." Memang sih, kelas jumlah siswa di kelas mereka tidak sebanyak di kelas lain. Masih ada kursi kosong di sebelah Joonmyeon. Kenapa kosong? Karena Joonmyeon duduk terdepan, lebih tepatnya di depan meja guru. Siapa yang mau punya lokasi 'strategis' seperti itu selain Joonmyeon? Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Mereka tetap berada di tempat Joonmyeon hingga bel sekolah berbunyi. Chanyeol dan Jongdae kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Lima menit setelahnya, datanglah guru Kimia yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas mereka. Di belakangnya terdapat perempuan manis. Joonmyeon melotot. Itu tetangganya. Iya, yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya dan memberinya kue. Si perempuan rambut hitam dan rok panjangnya.

Ya, saat ini roknya tidak panjang seperti kemarin sih. Peraturan sekolah. Tapi tetap saja.. Yang kemarin sudah terekam jelas di otak Joonmyeon.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Pagi, Bu."

"Hari ini kita memiliki satu anggota kelas lagi." Wali kelasnya menatap ke samping, di mana perempuan yang Joonmyeon kenal sebagai tetangganya berada. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Perempuan tersebut mengangguk kecil, lalu tersenyum ke arah depan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Zhang Yixing. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya ya.."

Ya ampun! Joonmyeon baru menyadari kalau ia memiliki lesung pipi yang mempesona. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan terurai dengan sebuah jepitan kecil di sebelah kiri. Dan, siapa namanya? Yixing? Uh, namanya bahkan manis menurut Joonmyeon.

"Baik, semuanya tolong bantu Yixing ya!" ucap wali kelasnya lagi. Ia memerhati ke sekeliling, mencari kursi kosong yang dapat dipakai siswa barunya. "Hm, Yixing, kau duduk di samping Joonmyeon saja ya.." katanya menambahi sambil menunjuk tempat di depan meja guru.

Joonmyeon gelagapan sebelum memberikan senyum kepada gurunya. Ia tambah merekahkan senyum saat Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Baik, Bu. Terima kasih."

Yixing duduk di samping Joonmyeon. "Hei, kita bertetangga bukan?" Joonmyeon mengangguk cepat. "Kita belum berkenalan, Tetangga." Yixing tertawa. Tangan Joonmyeon terulur untuk memberikan jabatan. Lalu dengan malu-malu, Yixing membalasnya.

"Aku Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon. Salam kenal, Tetangga."

"Hai, Tetangga. Namaku Zhang Yixing. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Lalu jabat tangan mereka terlepas dengan Joonmyeon yang tidak begitu rela. Ya, masa mau sampai pulang atau sampai depan rumah mereka baru dilepas. Terlalu agresif kalau begitu. Lagipula, tangannya bisa kebas!

Mereka sama-sama kembali memperhatikan wali kelas mereka. "Sudah, saling kenal- mengenalnya nanti lagi. Ibu hari ini tidak akan mengajar seperti biasa. Untuk itu, Ibu akan memberika tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan lusa. Kelompoknya sudah ditentukan dan kalian sudah mulai bisa diskusi kelompok saat jam pelajaran Ibu."

Semua hanya pasrah. Menunggu pembagian kelompok disebutkan. Ya, mau tak mau 'kan?

"Joonmyeon, Mino, Irene, Seulgi, Yixing, dan Johnny."

Joonmyeon tambah senang. Kapan lagi jarak rumah teman sekelompoknya sangat dekat. Biasa sangat jauh. Apalagi ini Yixing, perempuan yang mendekati tipe idealnya. Yap, masih mendekati karena Joonmyeon baru melihat Yixing bersikap manis dan memakai rok panjang. Ia belum melihat dengan jelas dua kriteria lainnya.

Setelah wali kelas mereka meninggalkan kelas, barulah sekelas ribut kumpul bersama kelompoknya masing-masing. Mino, Irene, Seulgi, dan Johnny datang ke tempat duduk Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Mereka sempat berkenalan cukup lama dengan Yixing.

Setelah berkenalan, mereka mulai diskusi kelompok untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Joonmyeon yang memang lumayan menguasai kimia sangat membantu. Yixing yang baru masuk kelas juga sangat menonjol saat diskusi. Tipikal anak berwawasan luas karena banyak membaca. Saat dipuji oleh teman sekelompoknya, ia merendah dan berkata masih perlu belajar lagi.

Baru setengah dari kata selesai, bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Sebelum guru selanjutnya datang, mereka merencanakan tugas penyelesaian tugas kelompok kimia tersebut. Rencananya, hari ini akan mereka lanjutkan lagi di rumah Joonmyeon satu setengah jam setelah pulang sekolah.

Keuntungan bagi Johnny karena rumah mereka satu kawasan. Oh, tentu saja juga bagi Yixing yang rumahnya di depan rumah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon's Type

Tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu kumpul mereka, sudah ada suara bel berbunyi. Joonmyeon yang memang berada di ruang tamu untuk menunggu teman-temannya segera bangkit dari duduk. Ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, Yixinglah yang dilihatnya berdiri di depan pintu. Seperti kemarin saat ia datang, Yixing datang mengenakan rok panjang biru muda dengan baju yang senada. Membuat laki-laki yang membukakan pintu terpaku.

_Uh, sangat manis._

Joonmyeon masih diam sampai Yixing melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kau ok?"

"Ya, uh, ok."

Joonmyeon mempersilahkan Yixing masuk dan duduk di sofa tamu untuk menunggu yang lain. Mereka berdua duduk canggung. "Hanya ada dirimu di sini, Joonmyeon?" Yixing membuka suaranya.

"Tidak, ada Bibi Seo dan Paman Yoo di belakang. Orang tuaku sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Apa tidak apa kita berdua begini?"

_Ah, tipikal perempuan sopan dan baik-baik._

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Tak apa. Sebentar lagi yang lain akan datang. Tunggu di sini dulu ya. Aku ingin ke dapur." Ia berdiri menuju dapur lalu kembali dengan beberapa camilan di tangan. "Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau duduk saja." Joonmyeon duduk di sofa dan memanggil asisten rumah tangganya. Tak lama, seorang wanita datang dari arah dapur dan membawakan 6 gelas ke hadapan mereka menggunakan nampan. Tangan terampil wanita itu menyajikan minuman berwarna oranye. Yixing yang melihat itu segera mendekat untuk membantu.

_Mama, Yixing sangat baik, bahkan pada Bibi Seo._

"Terima kasih, Nona," kata Bibi Seo setelah nampaknya kosong.

Yixing tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Bi. Panggil Yixing saja. Tidak enak kalau dipanggil seperti itu."

Bibi Seo hanya balas tersenyum lalu pamit ke belakang. Joonmyeon memperhatikan Yixing yang kembali sibuk dengan bacaan di tangannya.

_Akhirnya bisa berduaan dengan Yixing._

"Yixing, aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Kita bahkan baru mengenal nama satu sama lain di sekolah tadi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya." Joonmyeon mendekat.

"Jika kau tanya tipe idealku, maka perempuan baik, manis, cerdas, dan senang memakai rok panjang ketika bepergian adalah jawabannya. Banyak di lingkungan ini perempuan yang baik. Tapi saat melihat perilakumu kepadaku saat pertama bertemu, bahkan pada Bibi Seo tadi, aku takjub. Banyak gadis yang manis, tapi saat aku melihat senyummu, rasanya jauh berkali-kali lebih manis. Gadis yang cerdaspun ada di mana-mana. Tapi melihat kau yang mampu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan saat diskusi kelompok tadi, kau menunjukkannya. Untuk perempuan yang senang memakai rok panjang, aku baru menemukannya pada dirimu." Joonmyeon menatap Yixing tepat pada matanya.

Wajah Yixing memerah. Perempuan rambut hitam itu terlihat malu-malu menatap Joonmyeon. Lalu mukanya bertambah merah saat Joonmyeon kembali membuka suara.

"Yixing, mau ya aku kenalkan kepada orang tuaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, apa kabar? Aku balik lagi dengan ff absurd ini. Udah berapa lama ya ga balik ke akun ini? Jadi, aku harap masih ada yang baca ini dan review.

Aku tau, eksekusi untuk ff ini ga banget. Masih banyak kekurangan yang ada di ff ini maupun ff aku yang lain. Aku hanya kangen dengan mereka.

Oh iya, maaf banget kalau merasa ada yang tersinggung dengan ff ini. Aku terinspirasi dengan kebanyakan _outfit _perempuan sekarang yang lebih senang pakai celana daripada rok. Bukan untuk menyinggung ya... Jadi aku minta maaf kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung.

Ditunggu review, kritik, dan sarannya ya!

Terakhir, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan dan beberapa hari lagi,

Selamat Lebaran! 


End file.
